Felicidad a la Orden
by RaveN MiZt
Summary: Hermione en un estado animico depresivo, preguntandose sobre su vida. Mi primer fic en castellano, se aceptan flames y reviews y criticas constructivas. De todo para este fic que es un experimento y mas que nada algo que se me ocurrio, como consecuencia d


**Felicidad a la Orden**

_Nota: Este es mi primer fic en castellano. He hecho otros, pero en ingles. Es algo un poco deprimente, en el sentido que ese es el ánimo que tenia cuando lo escribí, y ese es el ánimo que tiene Hermione al escribir esto. Tiene mucho de verídico, es casi como si Hermione hubiese escrito sobre mi, no yo sobre ella. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Es un monologo, así que lean, y dejen sus flames o dejen su review. Mi primera experiencia escribiendo en castellano no tiene que ser buena del todo, ni totalmente mala. _

**_Un viernes en medio del verano. 12:10 AM_**

Antes que nada, antes de que comience a escribir y no pare hasta las dos o tres de la mañana, quiero decir que muchas veces las personas no son lo que parecen, esta lógica aplicada para los distintos puntos de vista que una persona pueda tener. Tomemos por ejemplo al tío de Harry. Cuando por primera vez lo ví en tercer año, tenia la impresión de que era un criminal, no tan solo por lo que sabia sino por su cara. Resulto ser una persona muy agradable, lejos del criminal que yo pensaba que era. O Lavender y Parvati, que a simple vista se podría llegar a pensar que solo buscan salir con los "chicos".

Las personas no son lo que parecen. 

Yo soy una niña, una mujer llamada Hermione Granger, para los amigos Herm, o Hermi, o 'Mione. Para los enemigos, la sangre sucia, la sabelotodo. Si alguien hiciese una encuesta por el colegio sobre como me describirían, la mayoría diría que soy una chica que perfectamente se casaría con los libros si pudiera, que vive por las notas, y que moriría si tuviese menos de diez en pociones, o Filch le diera detención. Siempre perfecta, siempre ordenada, siempre con los deberes al día. Esa es Hermione Granger para todos.

Los que me conocen un poco mas, refiérase a los de la casa de Griffindor de mi nivel, dirían que llevo una vida perfecta, sin problemas. Y es verdad, mi vida da esa impresión. Con una familia sin problemas, padre y madre que me adoran y un hermano como cualquier otro. Amigos en los que confió y pueden confiar en mi. Enemigos, como cualquiera los podría tener, pero que no se atreven a hacer o decir algo en contra mía, sabiendo que los profesores siempre me darán la razón. Tengo un novio que me quiere y yo lo quiero a él y unas notas envidiables, mi vida es perfecta. No tengo nada que alegar, nada por lo cual estar triste o sentirme angustiada. Nada.

Lo de los libros es verdad, aunque no a tal punto para casarme con ellos claro, pero me gusta leer. Cada libro es como una puerta a algo que imaginó tal o cual autor. A veces incluso reflejan lo que sentían en determinado momento al escribir ese capitulo o esa línea. Es inevitable no encerrarse en el mundo de los libros para alejar los pensamientos. Incertidumbre y un sentimiento de no saber que esta pasando aflorando en cada momento. 

En cierto libro, de una mujer que tenía una vida como la mía, aunque en la época de Napoleón, conoce a cierto hombre, el hombre de sus sueños, y escapa con él a la Nueva España, Méjico. En el libro explica que la vida es como una cordillera, de altos y bajos, y de planicies. 

Si una mira alrededor, o escucha algunas canciones de la radio, sobre todo las de amor, siempre tratan de que quieren a alguna persona, o que esa persona los dejo. Van subiendo la montaña hacia la felicidad, o ya pasaron por ella y lo único que quedan son recuerdos de algún tiempo mejor. Pero nadie habla sobre las planicies. 

Creo que es tiempo de que yo lo haga. 

En los cuentos de hadas, siempre terminan con un"Y vivieron felices para siempre" con ciertas variaciones claro, pero siempre con ese mismo significado. Cuando yo trataba de conquistar a Harry, buscaba esa felicidad, esa felicidad perfecta y duradera. Que mi historia terminase así. 

En una película que vi hace algún tiempo decían algo sobre que el paraíso no es un lugar, es un momento de la vida. Yo le agrego que es un momento muy breve, que debe terminar tarde o temprano, para volver a bajar de esa montaña, para luego escalar otra y así sucesivamente, siempre en movimiento. 

Porque cuando la felicidad, esa punta a la cual se ha llegado se transforma en una planicie, ya no es la felicidad perfecta. 

La felicidad perfecta no tiene problemas, no tiene sombras ni manchas, solo pequeñas, ínfimas rocas que pasan como nada después de haber emprendido semejante viaje de subida, lleno de quebradas y abismos. 

Pero la felicidad perfecta duradera no existe. El "Y vivieron felices para siempre" que me empujaron a buscar esa felicidad que tanto anunciaban no existe. Y la planicie de la cual yo hablo es monótona, no se puede subir mas alto de lo que ya se esta. El cuerpo y la mente se han acostumbrado a estar bajo presión, bajo un clima triste, como el cielo de invierno. Y estar así se siente extraño. 

Lo único que queda es bajar. 

Pero una vez más, el cuerpo y la mente han cambiado. Ya no son los mismos que subieron hace ya tiempo, que afrontaron todos esos problemas y cayeron más de alguna vez. Los ojos no son los mismos que lloraban en esas largas noches donde el paisaje era blanco, frió y sombrío. Han cambiado, aprendido. 

Cuantas personas no habrán visto estos nuevos ojos que no lloran mas, que buscaban felicidad, de diferentes formas y por todos los caminos imaginables, incluso los que se drogan o los que se emborrachan para olvidar alguna pena y seguir escalando. O bajando, olvidando días mejores y buscando algo mejor. 

Y yo, que estoy en la cima, echándolo todo por la borda, cavilando si debería ser libre de nuevo o no. 

Harry jamás lo entendería. El busca a sus padres, una familia. El aun esta subiendo, y no conoce este sentimiento de no saber que hacer, que pensar. De monotonía. La falta de un ideal al frente que te motive a seguir adelante. Por que sabes que vas a caer. Que el terreno cambiara repentinamente a alguno en pendiente y que te arrastrara. 

Es un combate en tu interior. Si seguir es la planicie o bajar para poder sentir todas esas sensaciones de estar subiendo, de tener un ideal que perseguir. 

Debería decir cuando fue mi paraíso. Seria lo justo, dejarlo por escrito para cuando sea vieja y recuerde todas estas cosas y se las cuente a mis nietos cada vez que pregunten como eran las cosas antes, como era yo cuando joven. Recordar estas tonteras de adolescente. 

Fue cuando estábamos en el Bosque Prohibido, un lindo escenario. Yo había salido a buscar a Ginny, por alguna pelea entre hermanos, que obviamente Ron no iba a terminar. Decidí ser buena y hacerlo por él, traerla de vuelta y hacer algo por los dos, lo que se me ocurriera en el momento. 

No pensé jamás que me perdería.

Pasaron unas dos o tres horas, y yo aun no volvía. Comenzaba a caer la noche, los últimos rayos del sol de invierno apenas pasando por entre el espeso follaje de los árboles. Me gustaba el bosque, con su fresco olor a pinos y todo el misterio que envolvía, mas aun después de que allí Barty Crouch fue muerto por algo invisible, aunque luego supiésemos que fue su propio hijo quien lo mató en nuestro cuarto año. Además, estaban todas esas criaturas mágicas, seres desconocidos para una sangre sucia como yo, aunque odie decirlo. 

Era un hermoso entorno, aunque la noche estaba cubriendo todo el terreno es donde se erguían altos los árboles. Yo seguía caminando en este bosque, y de la nada choque con alguien. Allí fue cuando empezamos nuestra relación con Harry. A mi me gustaba, de hecho sentía que lo amaba. Yo caí al suelo, y el me tomo para ayudarme a pararme. No recuerdo muy bien que paso después, o que dijimos, pero recuerdo perfectamente esa sensación tan difícil de olvidar de mariposas en el estomago. A siguiente momento su cara estaba muy cerca de mí, como para darnos un beso, ese beso que yo tanto había esperado. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos pero era como si no se atreviera a tocarlos. Me miraba con sus ojos verdes profundos, abiertos como dos platos en los cuales podía verme reflejada. Tenía esa misma expresión, como de sorpresa. Luego, finalmente se atrevió he hizo lo que yo pacientemente había esperado que hiciese durante tanto tiempo. Yo simplemente me deje llevar, sintiendo como su lengua rozaba suavemente mis labios como pidiendo entrar. Sus labios eran suaves y calidos, dulces como la miel. Como yo había esperado que fueran, algo totalmente diferente para una mujer que había besado tan poco y anhelado mucho. 

Lo que paso después con Ginny o con el resto del mundo ya no importaba. Éramos nosotros dos y nada más. El resto no existía. Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno experimenta después de mucho tiempo la felicidad, lo dulce después de lo amargo. Lo siente muy dulce y quiere más y mas, embriagarse con esa miel que es el amor. Hacia que todo valiese la pena, que todo lo pasado valiese la pena. 

Cuando pensaba que no podría subir más, que esto ya era perfecto, paso. 

Era una noche como cuando esta empezando la primavera, uno sabe que el invierno va a acabar, pero este se niega a irse y dejar su trono a la dulce época de los días calidos y las flores. 

Estaba en la sala común. Estaba sola en medio de la noche al frente de un fuego que moría poco a poco en su hogar. No podía dormir. Tenía insomnio y lo único que quedaba por hacer era estar allí, sentada y tratar de avivar el fuego para que durase lo suficiente como para crear en mi algo de somnolencia. Somnolencia que no venia. 

Sentí unos pasos por detrás mío y voltee. Era Harry. Estuvimos abrazados un tiempo en el sofá donde yo había estado sola minutos atrás, tratando de sentir sueño. Era agradable tenerlo cerca en una noche como esta, donde el viento corre y aúlla, recordándole a una que aun es invierno y que todavía puede resfriarse. Tenerlo tan cerca mío me hacia sentir bien, como protegida de ese frió que hacia fuera. 

No se que paso. No se que me hizo actuar así o hacer lo que hice. Deben haber sido las hormonas adolescentes, como las llaman. De un momento a otro perdí mi virginidad. Pero, aunque lo había hecho, era feliz. Feliz de haberla perdido no con cualquiera, sino con él. Ahora, no me gusta recordar eso. Me hace sentir culpable de haber apresurado las cosas. Si no lo hubiese hecho en ese momento, cuando recién empezaba nuestra relación, quizá mi felicidad hubiese durado un poco más antes de tornarse monótona. 

Esos fueron los dos momentos de felicidad. Dos cumbres de una misma montaña, una más alta que la otra, para pasar a una planicie. 

Jamás nadie creería que yo hice lo que hice. Yo, la perfecta Hermione Granger, en el sofá frente al fuego de la sala común con Harry Potter...

Por eso digo, Las personas no son lo que parecen. Y no solo por eso, sino porque en mi perfecta felicidad no soy feliz. Es como un sueño, un sueño que ha durado demasiado tiempo como para ser real, o agradable. Muchos dirían que soy feliz, o que tendría que serlo, teniendo todo lo que muchos acá querrían. Pero no soy feliz, por mucho que aparente serlo. 

La brisa del verano entra por la ventana y hace tintinear los móviles que tengo colgados, para luego acariciar mi piel y hacerme suspirar. 

No se que es. No se lo que siento. Es como si toda mi vida no fuera real, que me despertaría y vería algo totalmente diferente a esto. Que me despertaría de algún otro lindo sueño...o incluso de un estado de coma. 

Siento como que necesito algo...dolor, para saber si es real o no. Pero nadie lo entendería, si ni yo puedo, esta necesidad de dolor para saber si estoy viva o es un sueño, si todo esto que me rodea es real o producto de mi imaginación, que francamente, puede llegar a cualquier parte. 

He escuchado de los que se hacen daño a si mismos para salir de la tensión de la realidad. Lo leí en un libro. De hecho, después de eso he sentido la tentación de tomar un cuchillo y pasarlo por mi antebrazo y ver la sangre correr en un hilillo rojo por mi piel al igual que alguna vez sentí la tentación de fumar un cigarro o marihuana. 

Necesito algo que me haga descender de esta cumbre en la que estoy y empezar de nuevo. Necesito la tensión de días pasados y el crudo frió del invierno que no viene, en medio de olas de calor de 31ºC o más. 

Al menos escribir me aliviana un poco esta carga de pensamientos que he estado fabricando ya hace algún tiempo. Por lo menos así puedo seguir con lo que pretendo ser, la perfecta Hermione, para todos, la niña que les ayuda con sus tareas y a pasar el año con notas decente o siquiera a pasarlo. Es mi reputación, de inteligente y de diccionario lo que no puedo dejar atrás. Me hace sentir bien eso de que las personas te necesiten y que te digan que lo hiciste bien, o que simplemente eres un diccionario. 

No se si ahora se dan cuenta que no soy lo que parezco. Mi afán por mantener mi reputación en alto, más que nada por mi orgullo a que me vean vulnerable, me hace dudar sobre arriesgarme y descender de la monotonía y quedarme segura en mi planicie, protegida. 

Por eso escribo, ya que una vez en el papel, mis pensamientos se ven más claros, más comprensibles dentro de lo que se puede. Siempre lo hago, escribir, como una forma de ver más claramente y para poder sentirme menos abrumada, y poder seguir. Y pensar que en un principio era tan paranoica que llegue a quemar papeles como este, solo para que mi madre o mis compañeras de cuarto no los encontraran. Luego, escribía muy a menudo, pensando en que jamás podía llegar a tener lo que tengo ahora en mis manos. Ahora que lo tengo ya no lo quiero. Quiero volver a lo de antes.

Parece una locura. Volver al pasado. Volver a tener esos mismos problemas. Quizá con toda la presión del colegio me este volviendo loca o algo así. Pero es raro que pase justo cuando estoy de vacaciones. Quizá es la falta de presión por parte de todos los deberes que me tiene así, ósea que estoy pasando por un estado que pronto se ira, i todo volverá a ser como antes, ósea que voy a seguir en mi planicie. 

Pero aun así, me da la sensación de que no es real. De ser un sueño que no se termina. Siento que en este mismo momento voy descendiendo, tengo una sensación de angustia. 

Quizá debería terminar con Harry, como una forma de cortar toda relación con esta planicie en la que estoy estancada. Me gustaría encontrar a alguien que entendiese lo que yo pienso, esto de tener la felicidad perfecta pero no ser feliz con ella. 

Miro a mí alrededor. Estoy sola, mis padres salieron por la noche a comer, y yo estoy aquí en mi casa muggle, sin poder hacer magia, sentada en mi cama. La radio esta prendida, pero es música alegre, como suele ser la música en verano de las radios juveniles. Me siento como vacía al verter todo en este pedazo de papel que, no lo dudo, terminará en la basura después de alguno de esos "ataques" de orden y paranoia, que me hacen echar al basurero todo vestigio de alguna noche como esta, una noche en la cual no hay nada que hacer para una chica de dieciséis mas que pensar. Y pensar que en un día viernes como hoy todos están en alguna discoteca o algún lugar así, con sus amigos pasándolo bien, mientras que yo estoy aquí cuidando la casa. Incluso mi hermano que es tres años menor que yo tiene algo que hacer. Pero bueno esta es mi vida...perfecta para mí, perfecta e irreal...

¿Como se sentirá un cuchillo en tu piel? Me gustaría saber... ¿Como se sentirá el estar borracha de tanto tomar? Las dos brindan algún tipo de dolor o causan algún mal. Quizás de veras tenga algún trastorno mental...

Pero antes de irme a buscar la botella de cerveza que esta en el refrigerador y olvidar que alguna vez escribí esto, quiero preguntar algo más.

Es imposible que el amor dure para siempre ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces ¿por que las personas lo buscan? ¿Por qué buscar el amor si es obvio que va a terminar, en la mayoría de las veces, mal? Es una duda que me ha asaltado muchas veces... (La duda tenía una pistola y me robo mi cartera...) Yo creo que por hoy, la duda se llevo mi sentido común, mi sentido de las buenas costumbres, y mi mente, aparte claro de mi conciencia. No es de extrañar que mañana me duela la cabeza, no soy tan ingenua como para no saber como es emborracharse. Claro que lo he hecho, pero jamás con intención...Por esta noche, no seré Hermione, sino tan solo una chica hablando fatalidades y tonteras a las 5 AM y con una resaca al día siguiente, cuando toda el azúcar se haya ido, dejándome tan solo este papel como secuela.

Así que ahora me retiro cordialmente. La vida no es vida sin las cosas malas. No puedes saber si algo es bueno si jamás has tenido algo malo como para comparar. Si no viviéramos en la realidad, con problemas y todo, no anhelaríamos el paraíso, ni siquiera lo seria...no recuerdo donde aprendí eso...solo lo recuerdo. 

_A las soledades voy_

_De las soledades vengo_

_Porque para estar contigo_

_Me bastan mis pensamientos_

Se despide una vez más

**Hermione Charlotte Granger**

_D/C: no me pertenece nada. Nada de nada. Tan solo el plot, el segundo nombre de Hermione,(no, no me llamo así), El hermano, la radio y la casa de Hermione (no pregunten...^^U) y ese animo depresivo total. El libro del que habla es "El Angel sin cabeza" de Vicki Baum, y la película es "La Playa" de no se quien. Este ultimo poema salia en ese libro pero no se quien es el autor. Claramente no es mío ya que esa estrofa es una obra maestra. Pero en fin, creo que esta absolutamente claro que todos los personjes, nombres y lugares que les parescan conocidos son de JKR (salve oh JKR...salve oh...) y el problema es mío al igual que la duda asaltante...(no pregunten tampoco...^^U)_

Se despide

******@_@:::::::::^_^=starrynight=^_^:::::::::x_x ******

_PD: viva la smiley revolution! __Yiiiiiihaaaaa__!__(I'm completely aware I must get a life...but they are too expensive to be afforded by me...)_


End file.
